The Doctor's Daughter
by Ainsdog50
Summary: AU. A story which takes a new look at the way Torchwood functions by adding an OC in the form of the Doctor's daughter, a young Time Lord called Mary, Torchwood and its characters and their interactions through her eyes. Ianto/Jack, River/Doctor, Amy/Rory, Gwen/Rhys and some Tosh/Owen, also Mary/OC. I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD OR DOCTOR WHO or the Danny Kaye song I'll Take You Dreaming.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The steady beeping faltered. The long red hair of the old woman had long since faded grey and the blue eyes barely opened. Her flaming skin seared the young girl's hands as she gripped tightly, a little tighter for each moment her grandmother slipped away. Tears had been sliding down her cheeks steadily all night, through her constant vigil, but she could feel the end approaching. They both could.

Amy Williams felt that she had lived a long and productive life. She had loved someone and been with him until the end. She had two beautiful children; a daughter, an adopted son, both of whom she would love until she no longer could. And then there was the young girl holding her wrist tightly in her fist, crying, her only granddaughter by blood, the sign that she and Rory would continue to have a bloodline. Of course, the biggest and most important time of her life had been the time she had spent with the Doctor, she would never have been the same without him. She would never have loved Rory as much as she had if the Doctor hadn't shown her what it was to lose him. She wouldn't have had her insane daughter, River, if she had never met the Doctor. If not for the Doctor she would probably never have really lived at all; the little Scottish girl in an English village with nothing but a post office would have shrivelled up inside her leaving a grown up in its wake. She would never have had her fairy tale. Amelia Pond would have died without the Doctor.

But there she was; Amy Williams dying of terminal circulatory cancer. She had refused treatment a while ago now, but she was fine with dying. Rory had been gone for two years and she didn't want the rest of her family watching her go through all of that pain for just a few more months of life. She gathered up the last of her strength and gave the young girl's hand a squeeze. The New York sun was rising, its light filtering through the thin curtains. Amy felt a sense of harmony, she was dying as the sun was rising; a full life-cycle. She breathed out for the last time and closed her tired eyes. Amelia Pond, after so much time and so many places, was finally at peace.

The beeping stopped. The young girl looked up at her grandmother's face with red-rimmed eyes, took a deep breath and stood. She tucked her bright red hair behind her ears and hugged her young cousin, who had been drifting in and out of consciousness all night. The small girl sobbed into her shoulder and she made eye contact with her uncle, Anthony. He nodded to her as she rocked her cousin gently, singing softly a lullaby that her mother had taught her, a long time ago.

**TW&DWTW&DWTW&DW**

The tell-tail sound of the TARDIS appearing with the landing breaks on echoed throughout the prison. The blue police box materialised and the Doctor jumped out, a large grin plastered on his face.

"River, you will never guess the surprise I've got for you," he exclaimed but the cell which usually housed the happy and outgoing Doctor River Song was ominously empty. He sighed, "I've done it again wrong time. She's probably with me anyway," he laughed, "Come on, old girl. Let's try again," he exclaimed jumping back through the TARDIS' doors.

The TARDIS dematerialised leaving the guard who came running to the cell a little disorientated. Down the hall of the prison, in the hospital, there came another hoarse scream.

**TW&DWTW&DWTW&DW**

"Lu, lu, lu, I'll take you dreaming,

Through the raining night,

To a place behind the raindrops,

Where the stars are bright,

You may not find gold or silver,

But a richer prize,

Waits for you, behind the raindrops,

If you close your eyes,

Tonight, tonight,

When all the worlds asleep,

We will tiptoe home with a wonder star,

A star you can always keep."

Mary sang softly to her little cousin as she rocked her, back and forth, into a fitful sleep. All the while Mary was stuck in her own memories. She had spent the first few years in that prison cell with her mother, where she grew. At about the age of eight, she had quite suddenly stopped growing. She supposed it was characteristic of Time Lords but she couldn't really tell for sure as there was only one of them left and she had never met him. She spent a good twenty years in that prison, except unlike her ageless and technically innocent mother she was allowed to wander freely. The guards loved her and they doted on her constantly, so all in all it wasn't a bad childhood. She glanced at the clock; 6:02.

When she turned twenty, River gave her the vortex manipulator in a box, as it turned out River had always suspected that she was going to die when she had and so had sent it to her on the occasion of her death. Oh boy, had Mary had fun with that, hopping all over the place, but never too far from the prison. The gift she got for her fiftieth birthday had been downright terrifying however. River had taken her on a little adventure, far from the prison to a planet called Malafrion, where she was told she must have a decent education. The scary bit was when River left her there alone. Mary had come back three quarters of a century later, head bursting with knowledge. River had hugged her and kissed her on the top of the head and told her that she was going to a new home. She had arrived with her grandparents barely a month later, although technically many hundreds of years in the past and stayed there ever since. Even though they were family she couldn't tell them her true name because that was the equivalent of marrying one of them to a Time Lord, and that was frankly disturbing. So since arriving with her grandparents she had been Mary. It avoided suspicion around the neighbours, because what human family names their child "The Doctor", really. She found she liked being called Mary. It made her feel normal, or as normal as you can feel when you're an alien.

She had always loved living with Amy and Rory and later with Anthony, who grew up and married Rhiannon. The only problem was they died and she didn't. Rhiannon had died only a few years after Clara had been born and now Amy and Rory were both gone too. The only one she knew of who didn't die like them was her father and she had never known him. Her mother had claimed she had been keeping Mary safe from what she called the Silence, whatever that meant. Mary supposed there was always Jack; she rolled her eyes, the walking sex machine.

Mary gently rolled Clara off her lap and onto the couch. She turned to look out of the window; it was a beautiful day, mores the pity. She was not to know it but mere hours from that moment she would receive the scariest gift that she ever could. At 11 o'clock on June 22nd 2003, in the garden outside the William household, an old, new, borrowed blue box would appear and it would be ominously empty.

Mary turned from the window and picked up the sleeping girl, gathering her gently in her arms, careful not to wake her and took her into her room. She tucked her into the still made bed and closed the curtains, before shutting the door softly behind her. She could hear Uncle Anthony downstairs, on the phone. _Probably the undertakers_, she thought grimly. She walked back into her grandmother's room. "Goodbye, Amy," she murmured, just has she had for her grandfather not so long ago. She stroked down her grandmother's face, one more tear slipping down her cheek. Her two hearts were beating loudly in her chest as if to give the figurative finger to human frailty and mortality, but as the old saying goes, "life must go on."


	2. Chapter 1 - Weevil Hunting

Chapter 1 – Weevil Hunting

Jack paced up and down the conference area by the glass window looking down at his team working. All of them had their heads down working hard. It was what he had hired them for but a part of it worried him. He knew that the majority of the team would die within the next couple of years, if not all of them. It was not a thought conducive to happiness.

The light above him flickered again and he frowned up at it. He would have to get Ianto to fix that light. Ianto; now there was an interesting subject. He had been working with the team for the last two months and Jack had never met anyone before in his long life, or perhaps existence was a better word, who worked as hard or as efficiently as Jones, Ianto Jones. Yet, there was something not quite right about the young man that Jack just could not put his finger on. Of course Jack was ever so slightly attracted to him, so that might be clouding his judgement a little. Who was he kidding, he was really attracted to Ianto, but Jack still felt that something very small, probably insignificant, was wrong.

An alarm sounded in the Hub and the team sprang into action. It was a weevil alert and Jack quickly ordered Tosh, Owen and Suzie with him. He turned to Ianto, saying with a wink, "No sense in mucking up that handsome suit of yours."

Ianto returned in a purposefully bland voice, "That's sexual harassment, sir," just as he always did, before turning to the screen and bringing up the information to send to the team on the way to the weevil which was presently terrorising the population of Cardiff. He slipped his ear piece in, his eyes following the team as they made their hurried way down the stairs, to the garage. He sent the information to the car's computers and then hurried down to the basement.

TW&DWTW&DWTW&DW

The alley was dark and the team cautiously made their way down it, guns raised. Jack always said that weevils were really only dangerous if you didn't know what you were doing. The rest of the team were ninety per cent sure that he was joking and ten per cent sure that he was deadly serious and had absolutely no marbles to speak of. Tosh in particular had never been able to get used to weevils. They were loud and animalistic and unpleasant, much like the rest of the team, so she could understand how they had grown accustomed to the great beasts much more easily than she had. Tosh was quiet and unintrusive and often much more comfortable in the company of machines than people, because machines were simple and always did what they were supposed to do. She had never considered herself brave, but she was not afraid to die, she just had a wish that her death would not be painful and messy. Long ago she had accepted that being part of Torchwood gave her a much shorter life expectancy and she was ok with that, because she would not have missed having the life she had at Torchwood for the world.

Tosh, who had been momentarily lost in her own head, jumped as the large weevil loomed towards them in the dark alley. Owen reached over and caught her arm, giving her a knowing grin that made her in equal parts want to smack him and kiss him. She steadied herself and prepared for the fight that she knew was to come, taking a deep breath.

Remarkably, the weevil stumbled. Although weevils are lumbering and slow-thinking creatures, which despite this could move at surprisingly great speeds, none of the team had ever seen one stumble before, in all the time they had worked for Torchwood. It fell back again and appeared to be retreating from something. Jack shone his torch a little ahead of the creature and there was a little figure, dressed from head to toe in black which appeared to be making threatening gestures at the weevil. The weevil then charged forwards and the figure was gone only to appear seconds later right behind the weevil. Whoever it was, they were extremely fast. There was a flash of silver in the torchlight and the weevil let out a howl of pain. It turned and the figure danced out of its reach, before quickly slipping past it. It turned again and this time the figure caught the arm thrown at it and pulled the weevil down, getting in a few jarring blows as they tumbled together onto the ground. They rolled several times, struggling to gain the upper hand. The knife in the figure's hand was thrust into the weevil's neck and the reeking stench of weevil blood filled all of their nostrils. The weevil's arms flailed around for a few seconds before dropping to the ground.

The figure rose slowly from the still warm weevil corpse and as if seeing the Torchwood team for the first time cursed. It turned quickly and ran down the alley.

"Owen, Suzie, after him," Jack ordered, and the three of them followed the figure, down the alley, leaving Tosh to clean up the remains of the weevil.

The figure hit a dead end in the alley, cursed again and turned to face them. Owen, hot-headed as ever, charged at the figure straight away, not thinking that the person had just taken down a fully-fledged weevil with only a knife for company. The figure dodged his charge and caught his arm, twisting it until they all heard the sickening pop of his shoulder dislocating. Owen's knees buckled and he cried out in pain.

Jack took a step towards the figure, his gun raised threateningly, "We mean you no harm."

"The gun would suggest otherwise," the figure ground out.

Jack almost smirked at the tone. He lowered his gun, knowing that Suzie still had hers' raised behind him and took a step towards the figure standing over Owen, who was now panting in pain. "We don't want to hurt you. We just need to talk to you," he said in a gentle, calming voice.

The figure looked slightly taken aback. It dropped Owen's arm and he fell to the ground. It took a step forward. "Jack," it asked in a quiet voice.

Jack then realised that he had heard the biting tone in that voice before, that he had seen those fighting moves time and time again, that the person before him was no stranger. "Mary?"

Mary pulled off the black balaclava, shaking her long brown hair out of her eyes. "Long time no see," she murmured. Then she abruptly turned to Owen, still curled up on the ground in pain and exclaimed, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She gently helped him sit up and then said, "On three, ok?" He nodded, taking a deep breath. "One. Two…" She wrenched his arm back into place, making him cry out again, "Three." She then pulled him to his feet by his good arm. "You're Owen Harper, then? and Suzie, I didn't recognise you with your hair so long."

Suzie smiled at her. It had been five years since she had last seen Mary, and the second-in-command was definitely pleased to see her old friend. Jack took a step forward and embraced his long-time friend. Then he kissed her, passionately. "Jack," she exclaimed as she pushed him off her and punched him hard in the arm. He laughed loudly and ruffled her hair affectionately.

Owen continued to look slightly confused, as they had never been introduced before. "Forgive me," she said to him, seeing the look on his face, "I used to work for Torchwood. I'm Mary, Mary Williams."

TW&DWTW&DWTW&DW

During the car ride back to the Hub, Mary took the time to get to know Toshiko and Owen, and catch up with Jack and Suzie. Jack had informed Ianto that they were bringing a guest, who was human in nature and also a weevil corpse.

When they arrived back at the Hub, Ianto was back at his station with his fantastic coffee ready for everyone. But when he saw Mary, he nearly dropped the tray. She gently took it from him and put it on the bench.

"Hi Ianto."

Ianto didn't reply. He just pulled her into his arms, just as he had done when she had found him and Lisa after Canary Warf and helped him hide Lisa from UNIT. Mary wouldn't tell anyone if she felt a few tears hit her shoulder in that moment, holding Ianto in Torchwood's kitchenette.


End file.
